The field of the disclosure relates generally to centrifugal blowers, and more specifically, to a motor mounting assembly that improves blower efficiency and reduces blower noise.
Centrifugal blowers or fans are commonly used in the automotive, air handling, and ventilation industries for directing large volumes of forced air, over a wide range of pressures, through a variety of air conditioning components. In some known centrifugal blowers, air is drawn into the blower housing through one or more inlet openings by an impeller, which defines an inlet chamber. The impeller is rotated by a motor that is mounted within the inlet chamber by a plurality of mounting arms. In some known centrifugal blowers, the motor operates at various resonances and in different modes that cause the motor to vibrate. At least some known centrifugal blowers include motor mounting assemblies that transfer the vibrations from the motor, through a plurality of mounting arms, and into the blower housing. Such vibrations cause the blower housing to generate acoustical noise, any amount of which may be objectionable to a user.